The invention relates to a balance with an electromagnetically compensated loading system and an electromagnetically compensated reference system, wherein signals which appear or are derived in the loading or measurement pathways are compared with signals which appear or are derived in the reference pathway, for measurement.
Balances are known from German Pat. No. 1,194,167 and German Auslegeschrift (Published Patent Application) No. 2,233,850 wherein the value of an electric current, flowing through a reference system compensating coil, is determined as a function of the deflection of the coil. The current with this value is then supplied, as a compensating current, to a load coil in the form of spaced square-wave pulses, with the pulse length determined by the deflection of the load coil. Load compensation takes place only at separate time intervals; this can lead to fluctuations. The pulse lengths are converted to digital values.
Difficulties arise in particular in signal processing of signals from the measurement and reference pathways with respect to vibration optimization of processing, especially with digital processing.